


don't be scared

by Aubrelin



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Baekhyun has been hurt by men before, Baekhyun is soft, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairing, Yangyang is being mistreated, Yangyang is scared, cute smut, empowering slut behaviour, two sluts make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrelin/pseuds/Aubrelin
Summary: Baekhyun is a slut. A submissive slut. And he's learned to be proud of that, despite the men in his past who have used him. When he sees the unwanted advantages made towards Yangyang, who doesn't dare to speak up for himself, Baekhyun doesn't just speak up for him, but he tries to teach Yangyang a lesson that has taken Baekhyun years to learn: that he is too precious to give to just anyone.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	don't be scared

Baekhyun had watched it happen all night. At first he'd been merely suspicious, but as the night went on, his suspicions had turned to full on aversion. This man was getting on his nerves. Not only did he think it was perfectly okay to decrease the distance between him and someone twenty years younger than him, but he was doing it while Yangyang was clearly uncomfortable with it. Baekhyun wasn't sure why he hadn't said something of it from the moment it had caught his attention. Maybe it was the knowledge that Yangyang was never in any real danger, because Baekhyun  _ was _ aware it was happening, and he would do something if things went too far. Or maybe it was the fact that this guy was one of EXO's managers and Baekhyun knew he was going to have to keep working with him after tonight, and he was internally hoping nothing would  _ actually _ happen. Not that he really believed it wouldn't...

The glass was pushed into Yangyang's hand, even though he'd tried to decline it. Then the man proceeded to clink their glasses together, while his free hand snaked around Yangyang's hips. Yangyang took a small step back, but the hand followed him, and he could hardly not drink now that would be considered rude, even though Baekhyun was pretty sure he'd already had two glasses and he was probably feeling uncomfortable because of it. Or else he wouldn't take so long to swallow down the small sip he took.

Baekhyun pulled away from his conversation with Jongdae and Yixing, who both looked at him with a questioning look. He told them he'd just be a moment — even though he was sure he wouldn't be — his eyes fixed on Yangyang and the way he pretended to laugh at a joke, while he shifted away from the man's hand again. That was it. Baekhyun had enough now.

"You know," he said, before looking up at the man — their  _ manager _ , who he was definitely not supposed to talk casual to, not even at a party — "It's rude touching someone's ass when they clearly don't want it." He reached his hand out to take Yangyang's drink, carefully taking it from his fingers, while making sure to look into Yangyang's eyes reassuringly. But then his softness was gone again when he glared up at the manager. "Here," he said, pushing the drink in his direction. "Didn't he say he didn't want it?"

"What's this?" the manager asked, with a soft chuckle, like the whole thing was nothing but hilarious. "You—"

"Take it." Baekhyun said again, and he pushed the glass further forward, into the direction of the manager's hand. If he wouldn't take it, Baekhyun would simply drop it. It made little difference to him at this point. The manager decided on taking it. Well, that had saved his expensive looking shoes, Baekhyun supposed.

He looked at Yangyang then, who's eyes were wide, shifting between the manager and Baekhyun. His lips parted then, looking towards the manager, but Baekhyun knew what that look meant, and he knew what Yangyang was about to say.

"Don't apologise," he said. Yangyang's eyes were on him again, looking twice as shocked now, like the mere idea that Baekhyun had just read his mind was somewhat terrifying. Well, Baekhyun could understand that. He wouldn't have liked it much if anyone would have known what had gone on in his mind in situations like Yangyang was in now. But it'd be okay, because Baekhyun was going to make sure Yangyang knew that.  _ He  _ had nothing to be embarrassed about. Baekhyun hadn't known that either back then, but he knew that now. He'd save Yangyang the trouble of having to learn that lesson the hard way.

"I'm..." Yangyang began, but the rest of his sentence disappeared into thin air. His voice had been soft, uncertain, and Baekhyun felt something twist in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't know what you think is going on here," the manager said, "but you're clearly out of your mind. And you're out of line."

Baekhyun nearly laughed then, except nothing about this was funny, because he could see the way Yangyang's hands were trembling, and the way his shoulders were tense, and his eyes seemed wetter than they should be. "No," Baekhyun said. He reached his hand out to take one of Yangyang's wrists and he pulled him towards himself, away from the manager. Yangyang stepped willingly. "I know exactly what's going on, and  _ you're _ out of line."

He moved his hand to Yangyang's upper arm and gently pushed him in the direction of the exit, before he turned away himself to guide Yangyang out of the main hall. They didn't talk or look at one another until they were in the hallway. It was the hallway that led to two of the dance studios in one direction and the cafetaria — now closed — in the other. Baekhyun took Yangyang's wrist again and pulled him along. Yangyang didn't say a word, didn't resist, and something about that was almost disturbing, but Baekhyun tried not to think about it. They couldn't stay here, in case Yangyang needed to let some of this out. Baekhyun had seen the way he'd tensed up before, the way he'd tried to hide the turmoil inside, the one Baekhyun  _ knew _ hurt.

A moment later they were in the studio, which now seemed eerily dark and unnecessarily big. Baekhyun shut the door and tried to find relief in that. He turned to look at Yangyang, who was half turned away from him, rubbing at one of his eyes. Ah...

"Sorry about that," Baekhyun muttered, though he knew those words weren't going to do anything. They weren't going to be enough.

Yangyang turned to him nonetheless and nodded. "It's fine." Baekhyun felt angry just watching the way Yangyang was trying to hide the disgust that was crawling beneath his skin. Baekhyun recognised every one of the signs. He saw the self doubt clearly in Yangyang's eyes, just waiting for more evidence like the kind he'd just been subjected to, to turn to self hatred. Baekhyun wouldn't let it.

"No, it's not fine what that guy did," Baekhyun said. "No one has a right to invade your space like that. No one has a right to touch you, or talk to you in a way you don't like, or to force you to drink when you don't want to. No one gets to push themselves on you like that. He just thinks he can get away with it because he doesn't see people like you or me as people at all. To him, we're just there to be used by 'men' like him. He never cared about your opinion, he just cares about your body, and that's not okay. Never okay. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Yangyang looked taken aback, but some of his insecurity had disappeared. It had probably been pushed to the background by shock. Shock that Baekhyun would talk in the way he just had. That he'd admit what he just had. "I'm not embarrassed anymore," he therefore said.

"You're..."

"Yes," Baekhyun replied when Yangyang failed to fill in a word, probably because they all felt inappropriate. "A fag, slutty, girly, or whatever you want to call it."

"But I'm not—" 

"I know," Baekhyun replied, having seen the surge of panic. He'd raised his hand, trying to get Yangyang to slow down. Baekhyun knew that was going to be hard right now. "They see you as that — as weak and vulnerable, which is wrong, because you're not — but that's why they prey on you. And I'm sorry about that."

"What... What are you saying? I don't know what you're saying?" 

Baekhyun pressed his lips together. Ah, maybe he'd let his anger get the better of him. Maybe he should have taken some more time. "Hey, err... Sit down, I'll get some water—"

"No, hyung," Yangyang said, right when Baekhyun had been in the process of turning towards the door. The next moment Yangyang's fingers were tight around Baekhyun's arm. It didn't really hurt, but it was clearly a desperate grip. So Baekhyun stayed and looked at him. "Don't go,” Yangyang said then, with clear difficulty, like the words themselves embarrassed him. Maybe they did, Baekhyun supposed. It was never easy to ask for help.

"Alright," Baekhyun said. "Do sit down, though. There's no reason to keep standing here."

Yangyang nodded, before letting go of Baekhyun's wrist when he'd assessed Baekhyun was indeed not going to go anywhere. Baekhyun wasn't sure why, but it made him want to wrap his arms around Yangyang's waist and pull him close. He didn't, though. That wouldn't be a great way of getting his message across.

They picked the bench to the side, where the room was darkest, furthest from the windows. Baekhyun didn't comment on it and gladly gave Yangyang the privacy he wanted. He would have seeked it out himself too, a few years ago. Sometimes he still did. 

"Why was that man..." Yangyang began to ask, but then he fell silent again, at a loss of how to shape the rest of that question.

"Do you really want to know?" Baekhyun asked. "I feel like I've maybe already said too much. You have to tell me if I have."

"No," Yangyang replied. "No, cause I don’t understand…”

Baekhyun nodded slowly. “He wanted to have sex with you, regardless of whether you wanted it or not. And, he might’ve done, even when you’d made it explicit that you didn’t want it. Because you’re pretty and easy. That’s what he thinks, anyway.”

Yangyang was silent and he was looking the other way. His hands were trembling again, Baekhyun noticed, which was only to be expected. Maybe this wasn’t the right kind of conversation to be having right now, but then what? Baekhyun could hardly tell Yangyang a bunch of lies to make him feel better and expect something like this not to happen again. There was no point in trying to protect him now when that was just going to hurt him more in the long run. Besides, Yangyang could protect himself, he just didn’t know that yet.

“You can walk away, you know?” Baekhyun then said. “You could’ve walked away, before.”

“But I—” Yangyang’s voice was elevated, and then the rest of his sentence was stuck again. He breathed in shakily and Baekhyun felt bad for him. He knew too well what it felt like, that disgust, the need to deny that he  _ could _ have done something, because the fear had made it feel so impossible. Sometimes it was impossible, Baekhyun wasn’t stupid, he knew that, but sometimes there was really only one thing stopping you. One thing that they’d put in your head in the first place.

“You can use your voice,” Baekhyun said. “It does matter, even when they make you feel like it doesn’t, or make you feel small and insignificant. That’s when it matters most.”

“I don’t know what came over me, I-I-I—” Yangyang was shifting in his seat. Baekhyun was purposely focusing his eyes on the floor, so Yangyang wouldn’t have to feel watched. He’d been imposed upon more than enough tonight. Baekhyun didn’t want to add to it. “I thought I’d say no, or walk away, but I didn’t…”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said quietly. “Yeah, I know that feeling.”

“You do?” Yangyang asked, sounding taken aback, shocked, unsure whether he could ask this at all, but hopeful too. “But you just completely talked that guy into the floor.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said again. It was still hard to talk about, and he often avoided having to, but tonight was different. “Yeah, it took me a while to learn how to do that. I got scared a lot. But I realise now that that gave them power. And… and that’s really  _ all _ the power they have. The moment you stop being scared, they have nothing to get you on, nothing to keep you silent with. So…” Now Baekhyun looked up, and into Yangyang’s eyes. Yangyang was staring straight back at him. “So you don’t get scared, alright?”

It was a lot to ask, and it wasn’t fair. Baekhyun was well aware that it wasn’t fair. Yangyang shouldn’t have to deal with any of this, and he shouldn’t have to put in any effort to keep himself safe, but men just… sucked.

“I’ve just never—” Yangyang began, and then he was looking away, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip and a frown etched onto his face. “I don’t even know what it’s supposed to be like.”

“What?” Baekhyun asked, but then it dawned on him. “Oh. Sex?”

“Yeah… that.”

“Not like that,” Baekhyun motioned in the direction of the door, through which the muffled noises of the party could still be heard. “I can tell you it’s not supposed to be anything like that.”

“Okay, yeah…” Yangyang said, still frowning, still uncertain. Baekhyun turned further towards him, and then reached his hand out carefully to place it on Yangyang’s, which was clenched tight around the edge of the bench. Baekhyun watched out for any indication that Yangyang wanted him to pull away, but he spotted none. If anything, Yangyang’s shoulders relaxed a little, and his expression turned to something less controlled, and closer to whatever breaking point he’d nearly reached on the inside. Baekhyun could see it in his eyes now. “I was scared he was going to take that from me.”

“Take… your first time?” Baekhyun asked, feeling a little unsure himself now. He didn’t want to make Yangyang feel more uncomfortable, but he had long since learned that trying to be too careful with his words usually resulted in misunderstandings, and he didn’t want that now. Besides, there was nothing to be embarrassed about and nothing to run away from.

Baekhyun certainly wasn’t going to judge him for this, and hopefully Yangyang could feel that somehow, despite his fear and insecurity.

“Yeah,” Yangyang said, before clearing his throat and looking at Baekhyun again, clearly trying to seem more confident about it than he felt on the inside. It was endearing really, and it made Baekhyun want to lean in closer. He didn’t. Not yet. He didn’t have a clear indication that that would be okay. “I don’t really know why that’s important…”

“It is if you feel it is,” Baekhyun replied. He’d never thought much about his first time, not even while it was happening. It hadn’t really felt like anything significant, but then again he might just have been afraid to turn it into something, especially back then. Perhaps Yangyang was braver than he had been then.

“I don’t really know… much about it,” Yangyang said. “I thought that maybe that’s just how it went.”

“No,” Baekhyun said, putting more force behind his voice now and sounding almost strict. “No, it’s not supposed to feel like that at all.” He got up then and pulled on Yangyang’s hand to get him up onto his feet too. He stood in front of him, still holding on to the tips of Yangyang’s fingers. Like that there could be enough distance between them. Yangyang’s eyes looked him over, then came to rest on Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun waited for him to be done looking, and then smiled softly. “Here…”

He looked at Yangyang then, having waited to make sure Yangyang could observe him in return. It caused his stomach to turn with nerves, and he was aware it probably showed in his cheeks, but that was alright. He slowly let his eyes look Yangyang over, taking his time, and not thinking about anything really, just the way Yangyang was leaning more on one of his legs than the other, and how the hand Baekhyun wasn’t holding was fidgeting with the edge of his trouser pocket, and how the shirt he was wearing was lose enough for it to hang a little off to one side, revealing some of his left collarbone. And then he looked further up, following the line of his neck to his jaw, and then looking at his lips, which tensed the moment Yangyang realised Baekhyun was looking at them. And then Yangyang’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip again. A nervous habit Baekhyun had noticed before. He continued to look up, until his eyes were back on Yangyang’s. “You’re really pretty,” Baekhyun said. Yangyang’s hand lifted to cover his face and he turned away, giggling nervously into the palm of his hand. “I mean it.”

Yangyang shyly looked back to meet Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun could see the flush on his cheeks, visible once he slowly lowered his hand back down. It caused Baekhyun to smile, which caused another nervous laugh to escape Yangyang’s lips. He looked even cuter when he laughed, Baekhyun thought, but he supposed he’d spare Yangyang that thought, as he looked like he was struggling enough as it was.

Baekhyun took a step closer, his fingers slipping between Yangyang’s and taking a better hold of his hand. He had to look down just slightly now he was this close. Yangyang’s lips parted slightly for an elevated breath to escape.

“Have you kissed before?” Baekhyun asked. Yangyang’s eyes shifted again, while he hesitated whether he could continue to look at Baekhyun now, but then he settled down again.

“No…”

“Do you want to?” Baekhyun asked, his voice quieting down. They were close enough for it. Yangyang was silent for a moment, but then he nodded. Baekhyun looked into his eyes properly, trying to detect any hint of doubt. He couldn’t find any. Just a whole bunch of nerves. “Alright. Can I kiss you?” Baekhyun asked, just to be certain. But it wasn’t just that. He wanted to see it again, the slight shock in Yangyang’s eyes, and the way he would hide his giggle behind his hand, and the way his eyes sparkled. He made a soft noise — “hm” — and nodded.

Baekhyun squeezed Yangyang’s hand in his own as he closed the distance. He used his free hand to move it to the side of Yangyang’s face. He cupped it gently, giving Yangyang enough time to change his mind, but not so much that it’d be considered cruel. Baekhyun could feel the tremble in Yangyang’s body now he was close. He could hear the way his breath wasn’t really making its way into Yangyang’s lungs at all anymore. He could only imagine how fast his heart was beating.

Yangyang’s lips felt soft against his own. Baekhyun felt his heart flutter at the sensation and for a moment he wondered how he’d dared to do this. Yangyang made a soft noise when he pushed closer, pressing their lips firmer together. The noise had sounded amazing — like a half finished breath that had nearly threatened to turn into a soft moan — and Baekhyun tilted his head to accommodate the kiss better. He tried not to make it too complicated and only briefly parted his lips to use his tongue, before resuming the kiss without, but pressing forward a little more firmly, feeling for Yangyang’s responses and noticing Yangyang’s fingers tense around his own, clinging on to him. Baekhyun’s stomach turned and he realised he was aroused. Ah, well… He’d see what to do about that in a moment. For now he focused on kissing Yangyang, and making it feel good, not too overwhelming, but not too underwhelming either. The fact that his stomach was fluttering was a side note at this point.

He pulled back after a moment and then slowly opened his eyes to look at Yangyang. There wasn’t much space between them, but enough to comfortably focus on his features. Yangyang’s lips were parted and his pupils had dilated. His breathing was fast enough for Baekhyun to consider telling him to sit down for a moment, but he knew he shouldn’t. No way would he help Yangyang now. So what if he felt lightheaded? So what if he felt dizzy? So what if he felt unsteady on his feet? That was all part of it. And if he’d allow Baekhyun to get his heart to race even faster, then he would.

He moved his hand back through Yangyang’s hair, before resting his hand at the back of his neck. He was tempted to pull him closer. It took a lot of self-control not to. He licked his own lips, then took a breath, noticing his own wasn’t coming exactly slowly and evenly anymore either.

“I want to make you feel good,” Baekhyun said, his words a whisper. Yangyang’s pupils grew only larger at those words. Shock? Perhaps. But something else too. “I want to see you feel good.” There. That was worse. That was so much worse. And he could see it in Yangyang’s eyes, as he struggled to take his next breath, clearly overwhelmed. It was really cute, Baekhyun thought. “Can I…?” he asked, while moving closer to Yangyang and pushing him back gently, in the direction of the wall. Yangyang let out a soft whine when he hit it.

“Wh-what…”

Baekhyun could feel there was heat between them now he was this close, his body inches away from Yangyang’s. It would be easy to push forward and trap Yangyang entirely. Instead he lifted the one hand he was still holding onto and pushed that into the wall, besides Yangyang’s head. He searched for Yangyang’s other hand and did the same. Yangyang sank down a little, but then remembered he needed to keep standing, so he struggled back onto both of his feet.

“I’m asking whether…” he paused a moment. “Look at me.” Yangyang lifted his head and his eyes found Baekhyun’s after a moment of shyly roaming elsewhere. “I’m asking whether you want me to fuck you.”

“F-fuck me…?”

“It can mean whatever you want it to mean,” Baekhyun said.

Yangyang continued to look at him. “Yes, I want you to— do that.”

Baekhyun laughed softly, unable to hold it in. “It’s okay, Yangyangie,” he said softly, before leaning closer in order to kiss Yangyang’s neck. His skin was soft there, though Baekhyun could clearly feel how hot he was beneath his clothes. “There’s no reason to be nervous. You can’t make any mistakes, alright?”

“O-okay…”

“And although I think I know what you like—” Baekhyun said, still in Yangyang’s neck, right beneath his ear. In fact, he was sure he knew what Yangyang liked. It was familiar to him, after all. “You should tell me if I do something you don’t like.”

Baekhyun pulled back then and looked into Yangyang’s eyes. He looked pretty like this, so flustered, and Baekhyun realised no one had ever seen him like this before. Perhaps no one ever would. Not quite like this, anyway. Yangyang had never done this before. Baekhyun felt his stomach turn and for another moment he simply took in the sight, before he finally gave in to his longing and leaned in to push his tongue between Yangyang’s lips and kiss him deeply. He pushed forward, trapping Yangyang against the wall. Yangyang’s fingers dug into the backs of his hands as Baekhyun continued to hold his hands up against the wall. Yangyang’s body tensed, and his breathing hitched. And… he was aroused. Baekhyun could feel that now. The noise of pleasure that escaped Yangyang’s lips, right into Baekhyun’s mouth was more than enough to confirm it.

Baekhyun refrained from chuckling softly, figuring that’d be just a little  _ too _ cruel perhaps, though he wanted to know what Yangyang would do, and whether he’d become even shyer than he already was. Baekhyun would like to see it.

“H-hyung…?” Yangyang asked, when Baekhyun moved back. Baekhyun opened his eyes to look. Yangyang was breathless, and his cheeks flushed.

“Yes?” Baekhyun asked.

“N-no, I don’t know…” Yangyang said. Baekhyun looked at him a moment, then smiled softly.

“It’s alright,” he said. “You can tell me. I promise I won’t laugh.”

“How can you be so sure?” Yangyang asked, looking away.

“Because usually it’s me against the wall,” Baekhyun said. “Usually it’s me getting flustered, and me getting exposed.”

“A-ah…” Yangyang said. “Well… I was wondering if you could err… do it more.”

Baekhyun continued to look at Yangyang while he moved his hands up higher on the wall, until he was able to connect them above his head. He took them in one of his hands. Baekhyun wasn’t exactly known to be strong, but he supposed he stood a chance against Yangyang. Not that that was exactly the point. Yangyang wouldn’t want to escape, even if he could. Baekhyun pressed his wrists into the wall and used his free hand to take hold of Yangyang’s waist, shoving him back into the wall more firmly, before pressing close again, grinding his body into Yangyang’s.

“Is this what you like?” Baekhyun asked. Yangyang’s cheeks flushed a deeper red, his lips parted and his eyes looked glazed over. “I knew it…” Baekhyun said. “I saw it all along.” He leaned in closer, so he could whisper near Yangyang's ear. “You’re a slut.”

Yangyang whinced and shook his head, which had Baekhyun grit his teeth for a moment, but then he let it go. He pushed his leg between Yangyang’s, causing another flustered whine. It sounded good. Baekhyun wished he could let go now and give Yangyang everything, just to hear what he sounded like when he was completely overwhelmed.

“Being a slut is nothing to be embarrassed about,” Baekhyun said. He forcefully pushed forward then. Like this his slightly taller height really came in handy, as he practically managed to smother Yangyang. His fingers dug into Yangyang’s hip, holding on to him firmly, painfully so perhaps. It caused Yangyang to squirm, but Baekhyun made sure not to give him the sense that there was any escape. And that caused Yangyang to moan. “See… You’re a slut.”

“B-but…” Yangyang tried, but it no longer sounded like he wanted to win this argument. In fact, the way he looked up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes made it clear he wanted quite the opposite. There was ecstasy clear in his expression, no longer clouded by confusion and embarrassment. Baekhyun allowed his fingers to slip beneath Yangyang’s shirt and gently pushed up, revealing his stomach and part of his chest. Yangyang’s body arched, but he passively stayed in his place, between Baekhyun and the wall. He was enjoying the sensations, even if some of them were shyness and inexperience. He no longer tried to make it impossible for Baekhyun to catch sight of his expressions when he felt awkward, and Baekhyun felt grateful.

“You look pretty like this.”

“No, don’t…” Yangyang whined.

Baekhyun leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of the younger boy’s mouth, feeling his own heart flutter at the sound of Yangyang’s voice. Yangyang breathed in and trembled when he let the breath go again. Baekhyun could clearly feel it and it made him all the more desperate. But this wasn’t about him. This was about Yangyang.

Baekhyun let his hand slowly roam back down Yangyang’s body. He was so thin. Baekhyun would keep an eye on him in the future, but for now he enjoyed feeling how delicate Yangyang’s body felt against his fingertips. He halted when he reached the waistband of Yangyang’s jeans. Yangyang was holding his breath, but then let out a wince when he realised Baekhyun had stopped moving further down. Cute.

“So desperate, Yangyangie…” he teased. Yangyang squirmed again. Baekhyun pressed his wrists against the wall a little firmer, though it was starting to cost him significant effort to keep Yangyang in place. Baekhyun had never been particularly interested in getting strong, or  _ manly _ . In fact, he couldn’t care less.

He let go of Yangyang’s wrists. His hands instantly slid down until they came to hang by Yangyang’s sides. “What are you doing?” Yangyang asked, a hint of panic in his voice. Aw. Was he scared Baekhyun was going to stop?

“This isn’t really a place to be doing this…” Baekhyun teased, as he looked around.

“N-no it’s fine,” Yangyang replied, which had Baekhyun chuckle softly, indicating he’d been joking. “Oh.”

He grabbed Yangyang’s shoulder and quickly turned him around, so he was facing the wall instead. He moved up close against him, grinding his hips forward against Yangyang’s ass. Yangyang’s hands moved to the wall — in fact, he slammed them against it — in an attempt to find support. His legs certainly weren’t reliable, Baekhyun noted, as Yangyang struggled to keep himself upright. Baekhyun leaned in closer to help him.

Baekhyun moved one of his hands back to Yangyang’s stomach and then lowered it to undo his jeans. He was quick at it, not giving Yangyang much time to think about it, and then his hand was slipping into Yangyang’s underwear. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his fingers around Yangyang, though he did very little else. He wasn’t stupid. He knew it wouldn’t take much, and he wanted it to last. At least a few seconds. Yangyang’s noises indicated Baekhyun was right.

Yangyang’s head was to the side, to avoid his face scratching against the bricks, and that allowed Baekhyun to see him, at least partially. He could see the flush across his cheeks, the frown, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, his eyes shut…  _ Pleasure _ .

“I’ve got you,” Baekhyun said quietly, while he continued to press close to Yangyang. Heat was surging through his own body, close to maddening, but he enjoyed Yangyang’s responses instead of trying to seek for anything more. That wasn’t why he was here, though he didn’t hold back from grinding his hips forward again and revelling in the sensation.

One of Yangyang’s hands clenched to a fist, still pressed against the wall. He let out a choked whine. “God, the noises you make,” Baekhyun muttered, feeling the ache between his own legs worsen and worsen.

He moved his hand, though it was nothing much. Yangyang nearly lost it then. Baekhyun had to quickly wrap his free arm around him in order to pull him back up properly. Baekhyun moved his hand again, which was when Yangyang gasped, his lips parting silently, before he suddenly moaned out, much louder than before. It was a good thing the music from the party would’ve drowned it out, as Baekhyun was pretty sure it would have travelled into the hallway. Baekhyun should’ve known he was going to be loud… but he was pleasantly surprised all the same.

Yangyang’s breathing was frantic after that. Baekhyun held him for a moment, before gently helping him down to the ground. He was trembling and his head fell forward the moment he was sitting, which had Baekhyun instantly gather him into his arms and pull him closer, so he could hold Yangyang up and Yangyang could catch his breath while hiding against Baekhyun’s chest.

“It’s alright,” he said softly, stroking his fingers through Yangyang’s hair. For good measure he pressed a kiss to the top of his head, while Yangyang slowly recovered. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how long they were sitting there for, nor did it really matter. Yangyang’s breath slowed down, to a point where it sounded like he might fall asleep, if it wasn’t for the fact that they were in one of the dance studios and Yangyang would have to get home somehow. Hm. Maybe Baekhyun should’ve thought about that beforehand.

He helped Yangyang to sit up, which was when Baekhyun could finally look at his face again. He looked exhausted.

“You’re really beautiful.”

Yangyang didn’t hide this time, nor did he tell Baekhyun not to say stuff like that. Instead he just looked, took it in, and then smiled shyly. “Thank you…”

Baekhyun leaned closer and gently cupped Yangyang’s cheek, before kissing his lips. It was soft, and it lasted a few breaths, before Baekhyun pulled back. “You should get to bed.”

“What about you… err…” Yangyang asked. He looked away quickly, before looking back. “Don’t you want to… you know?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun replied. “I want to cum, but… that’s not what this was about.”

“Oh…” Yangyang said, thinking that over.

“It was about you. I wanted to make you feel good.”

Yangyang looked up again. “But what if I… want you to?” Baekhyun was the one feeling his cheeks flush now and for a moment he was taken aback, not having expected to hear those words. He licked his lips, and then Yangyang laughed softly, before hiding behind his hands again when he realised he’d laughed at Baekhyun for getting shy. “Sorry.”

Baekhyun reached forward and pulled Yangyang’s hand down, so he could no longer hide behind it. That just caused Yangyang to giggle again. “Hey,” Baekhyun said, but he couldn’t help but find the whole thing nothing but endearing.

“Sorry!”

“Come here,” Baekhyun said. He pulled on Yangyang’s arm to get him closer, but then quickly pushed him over so he’d end on his back on the floor. Baekhyun moved on top of him. Yangyang was still giggling by the time Baekhyun had pinned him down. “Hm, cute…” Baekhyun said softly, before moving down to briefly kiss his lips, pushing his tongue out for a moment to taste him.

Slowly Yangyang calmed down, despite how Baekhyun kept him trapped beneath him and he suspected the floor not to be exactly comfortable. Okay, he  _ knew _ it wasn’t. He’d been on it before, though trapped beneath a heavier body. He hoped he wasn’t hurting Yangyang. Not too much, anyway.

Yangyang looked up at him. He looked so innocent, even in a situation like this one. He looked naive and vulnerable, and it thrilled Baekhyun, but it worried him too. It’d be easy to use his insecurity against him. It’d be easy to turn his fear and shame into a weapon to keep him silent.

“You really want me to?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes,” Yangyang replied honestly.

“Okay,” Baekhyun said. “Then I will.” He moved his hand between them, so he could undo his jeans. He felt desperate and the moment he pushed his hand into his underwear to take hold of himself he felt relief. He’d been aching. He still was. It wouldn’t take much at all, especially while watching Yangyang’s eyes search his face, looking for something. Baekhyun didn’t see a reason not to give it to him, so he let out a moan.

Yangyang moved one of his hands up to take hold of Baekhyun’s shoulder, which caused Baekhyun to lean in and kiss him again. He began to move his hand, though didn’t do it all too fast. Usually he wouldn’t be doing it like this at all, but tonight was different. Usually it was him on the floor, spreading his legs… Tonight it was Yangyang. Only, Baekhyun wasn’t going to use him. Ah, maybe only a little… His teeth sunk into Yangyang’s lower lip, just enough for it to feel dangerous, but then he let go to resume kissing him, even if that means moaning into Yangyang’s mouth. Yangyang’s fingers clenched more tightly around his shoulders, which encouraged Baekhyun to go on.

It didn’t take much. Everything he’d done to Yangyang before had driven him to a point of severe desperation. He wasn’t sure how he had been able to resist it before, because now he certainly couldn’t. Yangyang let out a soft noise in response to Baekhyun’s moan, indicating he liked it. Baekhyun moved up enough to look at him.

Yangyang’s hair was slightly messy and Baekhyun felt tempted to push it out of his face, but it looked cute like this. His eyes were big, catching the dim light that came from the windows. Baekhyun could no longer hear the music of the party. It had become distant background noise, utterly irrelevant.

They were looking at each other when Baekhyun came. He hadn’t even contemplated looking away. He wasn’t sure why, but perhaps it was simply that Yangyang wasn’t a threat. It felt safe to show him. Or perhaps Baekhyun hoped that Yangyang would understand that vulnerability didn’t equal weakness. Either way, Baekhyun collapsed not too long afterwards, though he had enough sense to roll off Yangyang. His arm made for an alright pillow, however, while Baekhyun caught his breath.

They were both on their sides, looking at each other. Baekhyun was well aware that the floor was leaving bruises on his hip like this, but it didn’t matter. Baekhyun hoped that what he had shown Yangyang would tell him something about the nature of these things, and how they  _ should _ go, so he might recognise how they shouldn’t if another asshole would come along, trying to use him. Baekhyun didn’t even want to think about that, while they were lying here, looking at one another. Yangyang was too precious.

He inched closer to peck another kiss to Yangyang’s lips, before finally gathering the courage to push himself off the floor.

“You should get home, Yangyangie,” Baekhyun said. Yangyang made a noise in agreement, though no attempt at getting up himself. Baekhyun looked at him, while he redid his jeans, then began to smirk when Yangyang still made no attempt to get off the floor. In fact, he allowed his eyes to slip shut and he let out a content noise, curling up on the floor.

Baekhyun poked his side gently, but it had the effect of Yangyang letting out a squeak at the sudden sensation. He opened one of his eyes to look up at Baekhyun, then chuckled cheekily.

“Aw, you’re a baby boy,” Baekhyun said, without sounding in any way mocking. He leaned forward then to take hold of Yangyang and pull him up from the floor. Not without complaint, that was, but it worked. Somehow he managed to get Yangyang to stand up, though he continued to rest his head against Baekhyun’s chest. Baekhyun’s arms wrapped around his smaller frame and he pulled him close, into a tight hug. Yangyang melted against him. “Hey,” Baekhyun said quietly. “Thank you.”

“Hm?” Yangyang asked, and when he continued his words were muttered against Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I didn’t do anything… You did most of it.”

“Maybe,” Baekhyun said. “But it’s not really about that. You gave yourself to me, just for a little while. Don’t underestimate that.”


End file.
